Smile For Me
by JinxWriter
Summary: All she wants is that smile and a fix to their past relationship. He's there to fix everything.


Smile For Me

Ronin stood guard as he looked over the kingdom as the festival of Moonhaven went on. Jinn children were running around laughing and playing while the adults were chattering amongst themselves. The leafmen stood guard just like Ronin did ready to attack any enemy that came from any corner of a rock or a crack in the trees. Suddenly, the queen of the forest herself, Queen Tara, emerged and scoffed as she entered from the kingdom.

"Ronin, it's a festival!" the queen put her hands sassily on her hips. "Enjoy yourself for once. And most importantly, smile." She made a smile and pointed at her face.

"Tara you know how important it is for me to stand guard at all times. I can't be on work if I'm enjoying myself," said Ronin. Queen Tara sighed and nudged him in the elbow. Ronin just rolled his eyes and continued to stand guard.

"Ok have it your way, Mr. Serious," said Queen Tara with a sassy smile and a laugh. She turned around and started walking into the festivities herself. However when she was a good feet away from Ronin, her cheerful mood began to fade into a more gloomy tone with her smile now a frown and her eyes looking down sadly. She wished Ronin would make the same smile he did years ago.

* * *

After the festivities died down the Jinn helped clean up Moonhaven after all of the fun. Children helped the adults take the stands down while the leafmen went around to making sure no one had been injured. Ronin was flying his hummingbird when he noticed Queen Tara talking to two flower Jinn. She was laughing and giggling as if she was having the time of her life. Ronin smirked and flew his bird off in the direction of a couple leafmen soldiers.

Little did he know when Ronin was not looking, Queen Tara darted her eyes into the direction he flew and looked down sadly. The two flower Jinn saw her and looked up at her. "Oh don't mind me. I'm just thinking about something," the queen tried to make herself smile. If only Ronin did not focus on work so much.

* * *

A few hours into the next day it reached a little passed the afternoon and Ronin took his usual flight to Moonhaven. A couple of Jinn noticed and waved to him as he flew his hummingbird. Ronin acknowledged them by waving back as he finally pulled into Moonhaven. He landed his bird and walked towards the kingdom where he was greeted by a couple of soldiers.

"Good afternoon sir," Ronin's officer said.

"Good afternoon. Is Tara here?" asked Ronin.

"Actually I haven't seen her since this morning. She said she needed some time to herself," said his officer.

"Do you know where I could find her?" Ronin asked.

"She never said where she was going. All she said was she needed to be alone for awhile and then she just left," said his officer. Ronin was a little stunned by the queen's actions. Why was she acting so strange? He told the troop of soldiers to watch over the kingdom as he left. He then reared his hummingbird and flew off in the search of Queen Tara.

* * *

In a deep part of the forest, a little ways from Moonhaven, Queen Tara was walking around waving her hands, making random flowers bloom from the trees. She moved a couple of leaves from certain plants to make the sunlight get in them better. She finally came to her primary destination. Once all of the plants cleared and the trees subsided, there laid a beautiful waterfall surrounded by rocks and plants.

The waterfall was big enough for a lot of people to go under and its pool was deep enough to swim in. Plants hung from different vines surrounding it and flowers grew on Lilly pads that laid in the pool. Queen Tara sat on one of the rocks and noticed her reflection in the water. This was the place where Ronin always took her to spend time alone with her, so why could they not come back?

"Oh, Ronin. If only you could be here," the queen told herself. "I just wish I could see that smile again. That smile that told me there was something more to you than a serious worker. Someone who's soft, kind, and is always looking out for others. I know you're like that, but why don't I feel it? I mean I know it sounds idiotic, but I feel like the Ronin I know is turning into someone else. Someone that I use to know."

Queen Tara picked a flower and looked down at it, seeing the petals spreading out. She sighed and placed it back in the water, just looking at it as it floated until it reached the edge of another rock.

"Tara?" Queen Tara turned around and saw Ronin staring at her.

"Hello Ronin," Queen Tara said unsurprised by his encounter.

"I was wondering where you were," said Ronin.

"I have to tell you where I'm going? No thanks," said Queen Tara turning back around.

"Ok, what's this attitude now?" Ronin heard a little bitterness in the queen's voice.

"Attitude? What attitude? I don't have an attitude," Queen Tara said.

"Then what's the problem, your majesty? Are you feeling ok?" Ronin asked.

"Well, considering the fact that your feelings are uncertain and you're so serious, no I'm not," Queen Tara said.

"Tara, what's this about?" Ronin asked.

"What's this about? The fact that you don't even smile anymore when anyone comes near you, especially me? The fact that I traveled to the place where you use to bring me to all the time when we were kids? This is what it's about, Ronin!" Queen Tara snapped as she shot up.

"Queen Tara, I…" Ronin started.

"The thing that this is about is our past relationship, Ronin!" snapped Queen Tara. Ronin's eyes widened in shock. Their relationship? But the queen never gave him any sign of this.

"Tara, there's no reason to get so upset," said Ronin.

"Yes there is, Ronin! How can I even look at you without getting like this? How can I? Every time I see you I can't even look at you," Queen Tara snapped. She then sat back down on the rock on the verge of tears.

"Tara…" Ronin ran up to her.

"I just want to see that smile again, Ronin. I just want our relationship back," Queen Tara said, her voice a bit shaky. Ronin saw the desperate look in her eyes. She really did want him back. With a calm look in his eyes he swept her in his arms and gave her a warming, welcoming hug. Queen Tara stared at him and wrapped one arm around his back. Something told her he felt the same way she did.

"I want our relationship back too, your majesty. I know exactly how you feel," said Ronin.

"Then why can't we go back to where things started?" this time the queen did have tears streaming from her eyes. Ronin gently dabbed them away with his hand and moved a couple strands of hair from her face.

"We can go back to where things started, Tara. Right now," the army general said. He leaned in closer to her face and closed his eyes, giving the queen a passionate kiss. Queen Tara's eyes widened at first but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Ronin wrapped his arms around her waist so he could pull her closer to him even more. Both of their hearts were in a moment of bliss before Ronin started to pull away.

Queen Tara looked up with a happy smile now. Suddenly she saw something on Ronin's face that she wanted to see years ago. His eyes were solemn now and that sweet smile appeared on his face.

"There's that smile." the queen said. Ronin chuckled and pulled her into another deep kiss.

* * *

FIN

I hope that I can write something else besides these kinds of fics between my favorite couple. My readers would get tired of it if I kept doing the same old thing, right guys? I assure you that all of my RoninxTara won't be arguements. Besides we need something healthier for the brain! However I liked this idea so I decided to write it. And the classic line at the end, eh? It's from the movie so it's not mine. :p

Well, like it? Don't like it? Tell me what you thought in a review :)


End file.
